nightmareonelmstreetfandomcom-20200223-history
A Nightmare on Elm Street (franchise)
The A Nightmare on Elm Street Franchise is an American horror franchise that includes the original film series, novelizations and other book adaptations of the original film series, a television show, a 2010 reboot, other novels, comic books, etc. New Nightmare is loosely connected to the franchise. The franchise is based on the fictional character Freddy Krueger, whom there are various versions of. Freddy Krueger articles * Freddy Krueger (Original Film Series Timeline) * Freddy Krueger (Freddy's Nightmares Timeline) * Freddy Krueger (Remake Timeline) * Freddy Krueger (Jesse's Lost Journal Timeline) History (This section is in the middle of being rewritten.) The franchise began with the film series created by Wes Craven. In 1988 and 1989, there was the TV series Freddy's Nightmares, which is a different version of the story than the original film series, with a different version of Freddy Krueger than the one in the original film series. The original version of Freddy Krueger was introduced in A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984), who, before his physical death killed younger than teenage children (and possible some teenagers as well) and, after his physical death, stalks and kills teenagers (and, between the fifth and sixth films, younger than teenage children as well) in their dreams, except in the second film of the series, in which he kills in the physical world. In the sixth film, it is stated that between the fifth and sixth films, he was killing younger than teenage children in their dreams as well. However, this is never actually shown, for obvious reasons. It also isn't explained why he apparently didn't do this during the first five films. (His attempt to kill Angela Walsh in the second film doesn't count, as it was in the physical world.) Throughout the series, he occasionally kills adults, as well. If Freddy kills a person in the dream world then they are killed in the physical world as well. His motives were to seek revenge on their parents, who had burned him alive for murdering neighborhood children. How the second film fits into this is not real clear. The original film was written and directed by Craven, who returned to co-script the second sequel, A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors (1987), and to write and direct Wes Craven's New Nightmare (1994), which technically isn't part of the original film series. A book made up of novelizations of the first three films of this series and the short story "The Life and Death of Freddy Krueger" was published in 1987. In 2010, there was a reboot film. Impact The films collectively grossed over $455 million at the box-office worldwide. The original film was released in 1984. A series of sequels produced by the independent film company New Line Cinema followed. New Line often attributes the growth of their company to the success of the Nightmare franchise, especially A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master and A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child. The film series as a whole has received mixed reviews by critics, but has been a financial success at the box office. When comparing the United States box office grosses of other American horror film series, A Nightmare on Elm Street is the second highest grossing franchise in adjusted US dollars. In 1988, a television series was produced with Freddy as the host. The pilot episode focused on the night Freddy was burned alive by Tim Blocher, though the rest of the series featured episodes with independent plots. Twelve novels, separate from the adaptations of the films, and multiple comic book series were published featuring Freddy Krueger, as well as a crossover film featuring fellow horror icon Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th franchise. Category:Films Category:Freddy Krueger